


“花，果实，和种子。”

by Amphetameow



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, My first work on AO3！rua！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetameow/pseuds/Amphetameow
Summary: 第一次和自己的助理见面时他就注意到了这个味道。传统的大马士革玫瑰香气，混杂着大约6%的酒精。简单说，像是用玫瑰的花瓣和花蕊酿出的酒。这一次也是这样：他喝了酒，于是他闻起来像杯美酒。
Relationships: Dr.Iceberg/Dr.Gears（SCP Foundation）
Kudos: 10





	“花，果实，和种子。”

**Author's Note:**

> 大家新年快乐！！！  
> * 会想出这种东西大概是因为前段时间在复习植物激素调节……（当然现在我已经考完了生物，省前10%盒盒盒盒作为美术生骄傲死我了）（不是）  
> * ABO大字警告，冰齿轮大字警告（我爱自逆）冰A齿轮B  
> * 本文中设定Iceberg的体液凝固点低于-10°C

或许一切始于那支花，那支无刺的玫瑰。  
但Gears心知不是这样。那支花，不是开端。

他是个Beta，在那些思想保守的Alpha眼里，他就该做蜂群里的工蜂、机械上的齿轮，像他的代号一样。  
可工蜂也会被花的蜜意所吸引，而且理固宜然。  
况且Gears不是那种普通的Beta。拥有基金会［删除］级权限的收容专家，所有人都知道他的手段，利索得像是那帮高层的Alpha，甚至比他们处理得更好。  
只不过面对那支助理递上的玫瑰……他无法忍受自己接过它时的面无表情。  
他必须回赠点什么，那样才合乎礼仪。Gears这样想。  
于是，第二年的那一天，圣瓦伦丁节的那一天，他回赠给他满满一花瓶的玫瑰。他看到他助理还有点青涩、棱角尚不锋利的脸上浮现出混杂着兴奋、羞涩与歉疚和尴尬的神情。他忘记了约会，很显然。不过这对于在基金会工作的人来说没什么，在一个出生入死的地方工作，人们想到的往往不是明天要做什么，而是明天自己还能不能好端端地活着。  
呃，当然……昨天交给他过多工作的自己，大概要负部分责任。  
Gears把花瓶放在他的桌上，花香多多少少遮盖了他身上的味道。  
那才是我真正要感谢他的部分。他忍不住多逗留了1.5秒，多呼吸了一口Iceberg周身接近于玫瑰的香味。  
是这个味道唤醒了他麻木的知觉。

第一次和自己的助理见面时他就注意到了这个味道。  
传统的大马士革玫瑰香气，混杂着大约6%的酒精。简单说，像是用玫瑰的花瓣和花蕊酿出的酒。  
Gears当然知道自己作为Beta按理说是不会闻得到Alpha信息素的，所以只当是香水。可是等他靠近，在自己面前坐下开始回答面试时的问题时，Gears隐隐感觉到了不对。  
这个味道让他对周围环境的感知力提升了。  
他已经适应了的、基金会的设施里常有的消毒水的气味被他重新察觉，办公室窗户透进的阳光让空气中弥散的细小尘埃泛起浅淡的光。Iceberg听取问题时紧张地咽口水的声音也被他捕捉了。  
他让他开始重新审视这个世界。

那天晚上他们分享了一瓶酒，Gears收藏在自己宿舍的储物柜深处的几瓶酒精饮料之一。他迟疑了一下，选取了那瓶酒精含量最高的波尔多产红葡萄酒。  
他不确定Iceberg是否是喝醉了，但他能闻出来，他的信息素变了。酒精的比例明显提高，大约是13.5%……上好的葡萄酒。还是附带着玫瑰花香的那种。  
【注：法国波尔多，世界最大、品质最好的葡萄酒产区。】

每次都是如此。他靠近Iceberg，就会被他的信息素影响。  
在餐厅和他面对面吃饭的时候，原本平平无奇的食物会被他尝出好几个层次的不同口感。  
接过他递过来的咖啡后习惯性地先喝一口，他能精确地分辨出咖啡里是否加了奶油和糖、加了多少。而Iceberg离开他回到自己座位上后他再喝，就只会觉得这不过是一杯有点甜味或只是苦涩的饮料而已。  
得知那味道是Iceberg的信息素，是因为他有一次看到他向自己的手臂注射强效Alpha抑制剂。那一次那个味道明显强烈了很多，在Gears看来影响范围都扩大了，并且其中的酒精成分提高到了8%左右。  
“啊，昨天有同事生日……去喝了两杯。”那次他是这样说的。

这一次也是这样：他喝了酒，于是他闻起来像杯美酒。  
已经空了的酒瓶顺理成章地倒在桌面上，Gears注意到了，在和自己助理接吻的时候忙里偷闲空出一只手来将它扶正，使这个该成为纪念品的酒瓶子幸免于摔碎的悲惨命运。  
说起接吻，这个初尝禁果的Alpha是比不过Gears的。在这个方面或许自己还可以扮演一回导师的角色，他眯起眼睛看着Iceberg面红耳赤的神态，轻轻吮吸着他冰冷却水润的下唇，为了不和他冻在一起而挑逗出更多属于Iceberg的、凝固点异常低于-10°C的唾液，直到听到轻微的水渍声，才用舌尖舔着他的牙接着深入。  
在两人的舌尖接触的时候Iceberg就夺取了主导权。不知何时他睁开了眼睛，看着Gears原本半闭的眼睛柔顺地闭上，原本轻颤的睫毛不再颤抖而是若即若离地盖着下眼睑——他知道这些显然是因为他刚从刚才开始就眯着眼偷看。他的舌像一块灵活的软冰，顶着对方的舌尖侵入他导师的口腔，用粗糙的舌面摩擦着对方的舌根，Gears能清晰地感受到舌苔的颗粒质感，还能感受到自己唇角沾着点溢出的琼浆。时不时地Iceberg会恰当地退出，留给彼此喘息的机会。他的手原本是揪着Gears的衣领的，此刻似乎意识到了自己该做些什么，那些显得有点苍白的手指开始笨拙地解他上司的衬衫纽扣，从他严谨地扣上的第一颗开始。  
“你想我们在浴室里还是在床上，亲爱的Dr.Gears？”当他已经不再满足于接吻，Iceberg用鼻尖蹭着Gears的脸问他。大概是因为喝了酒，他对他的导师不再抱有那种过分的拘谨。考虑到自己的体温，他给出了两个选项。  
“我想在卧室会好些，Ice，以及，现在是私人休息时间，你可以不必称呼我为Dr.Gears。”  
得到这么个回答，Iceberg差点没忍住笑出来。他妈的，他妈的Gears。“那我该叫你什么？”他问，“Gears？Charles？Charley？”  
“……你喜欢就好。”  
“以及，为什么是卧室？我以为你会更喜欢在热水里。”他的手悄悄滑进对方的衣摆下面，摸索着揉捏对方的腰侧。以室内工作为主的Dr.Gears当然不会有夸张的肌肉，但是也没有缺乏锻炼到身材走形的地步。那冰凉的手在那里抚摸、揉搓，手掌干燥的皮肤紧贴着腹外斜肌，修剪得当的指甲轻轻刮过皮肤，轻微的痒居然让他有种躲避的冲动。  
事实上他很瘦。Iceberg想，那里很软，但那不是脂肪，是薄薄的皮肉。  
这次他的问题换来的是更长的沉默。在Iceberg几乎放弃得到回答的时候，他听到他说：“卧室里有润滑剂和安全套。昨天拿过来的。并且我已经洗过澡了。”  
Iceberg看着他认真如同做学术报告的表情，一时不知道自己是该说什么还是该遵从内心地笑出来。不过面对自己的上司他还是没敢，只是低头献上第二个吻。

天堂的果实当然可口甜香，摘取却无比困难。  
就好像伊甸园门外的SCP-001，手中的001-2抹杀一切窥探的视线。  
希望这一次偷尝禁果的结局不是被赶出天堂的大门。

他们倒在床上，当Gears有条不紊地解开Iceberg的白大褂，Alpha就已经觉得自己的身体开始发热了。（当然只不过是让他比-7°C稍微暖和了那么一点点。）那件实验室用服饰底下的胸膛理所当然是赤裸的，且不说基金会完备的室内温度控制系统，本来他这具冰凉的身体就不畏惧寒冷。  
Gears刚刚把那些扣子都解开，就被猛地压在了叠得工工整整的被子上，保持着半躺的姿势。他安抚地摸了摸那颗埋在自己肩窝的头，闻着那带着花香的酒味，听到他急喘了几声。  
“……抱歉，我……”他听到他闷闷的声音，随后感觉到那冰冷的舌尖轻轻按上了自己的颈侧。  
“Ice，……就做你想做的。”  
明天早上起来会冻伤吗。Gears罕见地感到了一丝担忧。  
于是那些得到了许可的、不安分的指尖开始把他的衬衫拨开，抚摸他缺乏非条件反射的身体，从腰腹一直爬上胸口。  
哦上帝。Iceberg垂眸看着他因长时间不见阳光而显得格外白的皮肤，你再不给点反应，我也要以为你是个机器人了，Charley。他抬眼看着Gears，唇角勾起一个笑。  
“让我试试这样……能不能……”  
他吞掉了最后几个词，低下头去，那冰凉的唇贴上了右边暗色的乳晕，手指按住另一边。  
轻柔的舔弄、按压，逐渐演变成啃咬、揉搓。年长者并不适应于承受这样的抚弄，他像一只猫一样缩了缩身子。  
好吧，好歹也算是回应了他，不会给他一种自己手里是个枕头或者其他什么东西的错觉……不过在他看来最让他兴奋的也许是，在他低头时看到这个冷淡的Beta因为刚才的刺激也开始勃起了。Alpha恶作剧一般地用自己的那个部位顶了顶对方的小腹，直到Gears出声提醒他：  
“润滑剂和安全套在床头柜的第一个抽屉里。”  
Iceberg起身，伸手过去把里面的一个瓶子和旁边的盒子拿出来，打开之前拿起那个瓶子看了看上面疑似实验室用的标签，“主要成分：◼️◼️；凝固点：-10°C。无害，可直接接触人体皮肤及黏膜。”  
找实验室配的？  
“……有心了。”  
在这种情况下说这话似乎有点奇怪。于是他换了一句：“呃，你要不要，换个姿势？我是说，……背对着我？”  
于是Gears很顺从地转了过去，如他所说地背对着他，做出了一个可以说十分标准的跪趴姿势：手肘撑着被子，双手交叠，腰部挺直。他感受到人体的重量和异常的冰冷体温，Iceberg的上半身轻轻压着他，左臂上臂横在他的腹部，搂住了他的腰。此时他感受到自己的腰部有些难以控制的、轻微的颤抖，腹直肌绷紧。  
冰冷的指尖带着过多的润滑剂按在入口处试图探入。信息素的香味忽然浓郁了许多，玫瑰酒的味道从醇厚逐渐走向辛辣，体现了散布者的高昂情绪。他能听到自己枕骨后方传来的、变得有些紊乱的呼吸声，感受到润滑剂的黏腻感，以及圆润的指甲刮蹭过黏膜、难以言喻的感觉。  
房间里只有他们两人的呼吸声——因欲望挑起而变得有些急促，间或伴随着轻微的水声。这个过程算不上太顺利，因为难以接收到对方的反应，Iceberg不能确定他是否会感到疼痛。不过有一件事是确定的：在他的指尖按压某一点时，他感到身下的人呼吸一滞，腰部猛地下沉。他知道那大概就是曾经有所耳闻的那种部位了。于是他转了转手指，更细致地碾过那个地方，感受到柔软的内壁颤抖着瑟缩，裹紧他冰冷的手指。  
他开始加入第二根手指，并在探入后尝试着将那处紧窄撑开。扩张他做得很认真，出于对alpha平均尺寸的估计……和自知之明。等到他能以三指顺利地出入，他想这应该差不多了，于是他抽出了手，把Gears翻过身来面对着自己，握着Alpha早就起了反应的部位将指上多余的润滑剂涂抹其上，随后近乎虔诚地、带着点羞怯和歉疚地，将冰冷的顶端贴上了那处刚刚扩张完毕的入口。  
“……！唔……”  
结果反倒是入侵者本人先低喘出了声，那温暖得几乎滚烫的感觉包裹着他最为敏感的部位，快感突如其来又遭到体温差的加剧，让他近乎克制不住自己想要遵循alpha的本能长驱直入，不管不顾地将自己埋入最深处，花香的信息素放肆地在房间里突刺冲撞。  
“我这样做，你能感觉到什么吗？Gears。”  
他好不容易才稳住自己的声线，小心翼翼地问。希望他不要面无表情语气平淡地说“疼痛，不过还在可以忍受的范围之内”。  
Gears没说话，沉默了一会儿。开玩笑。他当然能感受到性刺激，那些电信号从刚开始就一直从每个被Iceberg认真对待的部位源源不断地流向大脑，在大脑皮层的各处留下灼烧着的火花。可是他没有办法如他所愿地发出那种暧昧的喘息、甚至是呻吟，给予对方他所期待着的回应。改变大概只是他的呼吸在颤抖。  
沉默。  
之后他有些艰涩地开口，“……我想这难以用言语……形容……但我并非感受不到它。”  
Iceberg点了点头，低下头去，嘴唇贴上Gears因说话而颤动的唇。  
那之后他们不再对话。也许他们认为这场性爱就应该如此，安静、整洁、默契，冰冷的激情。  
房间里有轻微的水声，混杂着肉体碰撞的轻响。Gears听到Iceberg的呼吸，他拥抱了他，将耳廓贴上他的颈侧，于是那些因快感而变得急促的气流声更加鲜明。他知道他自己的呼吸也相似地紊乱，并且对这种交融感到欣喜和满足。于是他闭上了眼睛，将主导权完全交给他的学生。Iceberg转了转头亲吻他的头发——夹杂着几根白丝的黑发，平时整整齐齐梳向脑后，此时已有了些许散乱——于是他的耳朵靠上了他的颈动脉，听到他加速的心跳声。  
他仔细地听着。本以为他的心跳会是调酒时冰块碰撞那般的声响，此刻才知道原来也与常人无异，就好像那颗心脏跳动着泵出的血还是温暖的37度。  
不同于人们对alpha的一般看法，Iceberg的动作并不粗鲁，甚至说得上温柔。快感沿着神经流淌，配合着Iceberg的信息素造成的异常影响，Gears甚至能清晰地感知到那根冰冷性器的形状：顶端圆润而饱满、柱身的筋络轻轻跳动。  
Iceberg的技术不好，当然。你不能指望一个初尝禁果的alpha掌握那么多实用或者花哨的技巧，就算他知道，也难以在第一回就成功地加以实践，尤其跟他上床的还是一个Beta。他有的只是本能。  
可就算如此，那粗长且微微上翘的形状在不断摩擦肠壁的同时还是带给了Gears过多的快感，甚至有那么几个瞬间他觉得他会情不自禁地喘息或者流下泪来。  
……但他都没有。他只是承受着，以一种几乎让进攻者泄气的方式，如果他没有颤抖、没有不由自主地绞进内壁的话。

直到最后，Iceberg开了口。  
“您说花开过之后，是不是应该留下点……种子？”  
当然他没有忘记安全套的存在，他只是想开个有点恶劣的玩笑。  
“Iceberg。”  
而Iceberg笑了。Gears用严肃的腔调喊了他的名字，为什么？因为他用有性挑逗意味的语言调戏他的上司。这在他看来无疑是一件令人愉悦的事情，而这份愉悦在此刻显得荒诞而不可理喻，并给他本人带来了某种微妙的不安。  
但是他现在有另外的事要考虑。Beta的生理结构很显然不契合Alpha的“结”，他不能冒着给Gears留下撕裂伤的风险乱来。  
在最后的时刻到来之前，Iceberg将自己抽了出来，因快感突然丧失而咬紧嘴唇，轻声呜鸣。他喘息着，用他尚未得到满足的、冰冷的顶端擦蹭着对方的腿根。终于他发出一声惊呼般的声响，抱紧了他的导师，像是抓住了风浪中唯一一块舢板。  
他想他也许有那么一瞬间失去了意识，在大脑重新开始运作的时候Iceberg喘着气直起身子，决定尽快完成必要的清理。  
这时候Gears过分温暖的手按上了他的肩膀，将他拉向自己。  
他们再次接吻，只不过这一次是温和的，与肉体关系无关。

在收拾整洁之后已经很晚，考虑到第二天还要工作，他们决定早些睡觉。Iceberg坚持单独裹一床被子，理由是——毫无疑问——他的体温。Gears认为这是合理的，虽然出于对他信息素味道的喜爱他更希望能拥抱着他。  
夜色深沉，Iceberg已经睡熟了，Gears听到他放缓的呼吸声。他最终靠了过去，把他的助理连同被子一起抱在手里。隔着被子感受不到那具身体的冰冷，臂弯里只有令人满足的真实感。  
Gears闭上眼睛，恍然间似乎看到眼前万千浅蓝色玫瑰舒展花瓣。

不过是无果的花罢了。

———————END———————

**Author's Note:**

> 所以并不是很切题XD  
> 并且越写越水  
> 再次祝大家新年快乐！！！希望大家万事如意，百毒不侵！！（？）


End file.
